In 3-month paid research experiences, over two summers, 4 talented undergraduate engineering and computer science students will be recruited to contribute in a substantial way to the progress of sub-aims of my parent New Innovator (DP2) Award; the DP2's main specific aims are to develop novel microscopes (Aim 1) and analytical tools (Aim 2) to study membrane trafficking at the cell cortex (Aim 3). Specifically, students will work on one of two projects: i) Design and construct and improve electronic circuits to control the galvometric XY mirror on our multi-angle FRAP/TIRFM (Aim 1B) and/or new auto-sensing calibration devices (Aim 2) or ii) Develop models or software to visualize and track vesicles in 3D by multi-angle TIRFM (Aim 2 ). Their advances will directly benefits goals of the DP2 and the new electronics and software's performance will be benchmarked and iteratively improved. Training and oversight will come from the PI and the DP2-supported senior scientist, Dr. Polejaev. Students will benefit from the infrastructure of the Yale 'CINEMA'lab imaging center, which is under the PI's directorship. Two outstanding US engineering students have already been identified, Noah Pestana and Isaac Anderson, both of whom have expressed a high interest in participating this summer on projects (i) and (ii), respectively. In the second summer, a particular emphasis will be made to recruit minority undergraduate students through the Yale 'STARS'program for minorities. All proposed activity are within the scope of the parent DP2 and capitalizes on early successes and will accelerate the tempo of two of the approved specific aims. Consistent with the recovery act's goal, this funding will provide full-time summer employment for 4 undergraduate students and accelerate scientific achievement of the parent DP2 award.